Canadian Civil War
Introduction The Canadian Civil War was a conflict between the two largest factions of Canadian forces, the long-lasting RCAF lead by CIC Trident 1 (T1) Gurses and the RRF lead by CIC Titan 1 (Ti1) Collin, of which only started gaining traction a few months before the start of the conflict. It began when many of the high command officers of RCAF began to lose confidence in Trident 1, escalating further when many officers left. Eventually, the rouge officers joined the Royal Regiment Forces and began supplying aid and efforts for a possible conflict against RCAF. Events Pre-War 10 August 2019 -''' The GeoFS Medical Search And Rescue Alliance (GeoFS MSAR) declares Code Red as recruitment to Blue Ridge SAR. '10 August 2019 -' Lieutenant General Gurses expresses his intent during a briefing to change the RCAF into a SAR organization if the Canadian Civil War rules in the RRF's favour. During War '11 August 2019 -' The RRF and their allied forces destroy the RCAF's base in Turkey. '11 August 2019 -' After panicking due to the destroyed base, Gurses creates a false claim about an RRF attack at Canada's capital city Ottawa. '11 August 2019 -' Around the same time as Gurses' false claims were made, Ottawa was bombed by an unrelated group of pilots, causing confusion and decreases in the RCAF's numbers. '12 August 2019 -' The RCAF, after evacuating the Canadian government, returns to Canada to take their nation back from the RRF. In a dogfight over the rocky mountains, the RCAF, led by "Jupiter" (Trident 1's alias), with the help of Armageddon, A11inM, Nighthawk 11, Trident 7 and two USAF aircraft, downed Titan 1 (the CIC of the RRF), Titan 136, and Titan 10, while crippling one other RRF aircraft. '12 August 2019 -' Unfortunately, this was the time when MRP broke down. Members of both the RRF and the RCAF were shot down but refused to acknowledge*. '12 August 2019 -' Several RRF members downed Poseidon 6. '12 August 2019 -' At 2100Z, the UN declared the RCAF a terrorist group. Canadian airspace was directed into the RRF's hands. '12 August 2019 -' Members of the AEF and RRF member shot down UAL3420(RCAF) for disorderly conduct and invading enemy air space*. '12 August 2019 -' The RCAF fired at a Canadian Airliner that leased an RRF Boeing 737 for a commercial flight to Ottawa*. '12 August 2019 -' RCAF Colonel Burak states that the RCAF will be leaving MRP as a whole. After War ''*'''14 August 2019 -' Tundra is currently levying war crimes against the RRF and the RCAF for among other things, disorderly conduct, unlawful civilian death tolls and misconduct during the Battle In The Alps. '15 August 2019 -' RRF leader Titan 1 denounces Tundra's war crimes. However, the investigation is still ongoing. '17 August 2019 -' Tundra has submitted a proposal of the war crimes to the GeoFS Council For Peaceful Intervention. '''24 August 2019 - Tundra's war crimes have officially stopped after the decimation of the RCAF and the RRF bases.